Complicated
by itsgyuu
Summary: 2nd fic from roleplayer world. KyuMin slight KyuSung and YeMin. Semua akan indah pada waktunya, bukan? Teruslah berjuang untuk menggapai apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Check profile. Mind to review?


**Complicated**

**1,212 words**

**Cast:  
**Kyuhyun  
Yesung (KPOPRP)  
Sungmin  
Yesung (Auvray)  
Eunhyuk

**Summary:  
**Dua bulan kurang satu hari yang penuh dusta

**Warn:  
**Typo(s), all Kyuhyun's POV

-oOo-

**26 April 2013**

Pada saat itu, semenjak insidenku yang sebelumnya, aku menjalin hubungan dengan Yesung hyung (KPOPRP). Aku merasa sangat nyaman dengannya saat itu. Aku pikir, dia orang yang lebih baik dari kekasihku yang sebelumnya. Kami sampai sudah merencanakan untuk menikah pada 4 Mei 2013. Mungkin itu terlalu cepat, tapi tidak untuk kami. Kami sudah dekat beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya tiba pada tanggal 4 Mei 2013.

* * *

**4 Mei 2013**

Tiba saatnya tanggal yang aku nantikan. Mungkin hanya aku yang menantikan hari ini. Hanya aku. Acara kami akan mulai pukul tujuh malam. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dia datang. Sampai akhirnya aku mengiriminya pesan.

| To: Yesung hyung

Hyung dimana? Kenapa belum datang? Kenapa belum menemuiku? |

Send!

Dan balasan datang sekitar pukul enam petang.

| From: Yesung hyung

Kyu, maaf, hyung tidak bisa malam ini. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu. |

Apakah kalian bisa membayangkan saat calon pengantinmu membatalkan acara sepihak?

* * *

**6 Mei 2013**

Kami memutuskan untuk menyusun tanggal baru, yaitu 7 Mei 2013. Lagi-lagi pada hari ini dia tidak muncul setelah kami menyusun tanggal. Diam-diam aku menaruh curiga dengan orang itu. Sepertinya ia memiliki 'orang lain' diluar sana dan benar. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan orang itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan membatin, "lanjutkan saja, aku akan melihat semuanya dari sini. Dan jangan pernah bisa untuk berbohong dariku."

.

Hari semakin berjalan dengan semua berita bohong yang terucap di bibirnya. Dia mengatakan ini, tetapi aslinya begitu. Dia berpikir akan semudan itu untuk membohongiku. Tidak. Dia salah jika berpikir begitu. Sampai akhirnya aku terus melanjutkan semuanya hingga aku memiliki teman dekat yang sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak. Aku selalu menceritakan semua keluh kesah ku terhadapnya. Ia juga merespon baik. Dia _roleplayer _Sungmin.

Setelah aku berpikir matang, akhirnya pada tanggal 25 Juni aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Yesung hyung (KPOPRP). Setelah dia membohongiku tentang semuanya lebih dari satu bulan. Benar-benar lega setelah sebelumnya aku mendapat saran konyol dari Sungmin hyung. Tanpa beban sama sekali.

Dan diam-diam, sudah lama aku menaruh hati dengan Sungmin hyung.

* * *

**30 Juni 2013**

Pada tanggal ini, mungkin saat itu aku menyatakan apa yang aku rasakan terhadap Sungmin hyung. Aku tahu aku akan mendapat penolakan dan aku sudah siap akan hal itu. Tapi setidaknya aku lega karena tidak ada beban yang mengganjal lagi. Setelah insiden itu, hubunganku dengan Sungmin hyung sempat merenggang. Aku tahu jelas alasannya, dia sudah milik Yesung hyung (Auvray) dan mereka akan menikah pada 7 Juli 2013.

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya aku sakit hati atau tidak? Tentu saja jawabannya iya. Setelah dicampakan oleh dua orang dan disaat aku menaruh hati dengan seseorang, orang itu sudah milik orang lain.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan berusaha menghibur hati. Sebagai sahabat, aku membantunya membuatkan kartu undangan pernikahan mereka dan membantu menjadi koordinator menyiapkan makanan yang akan dihidangkan nanti.

* * *

**5 Juli 2013**

Aku menghilang dari _open account_ ku untuk beberapa hari. Menyiapkan hati, menata hati, dan segalanya. Aku bergabung ke _closed agency_. Aku menjadi Kyuhyun disana. Dan entah bagaimana, aku mengajak dia untuk bergabung di agensi itu. Dia menjadi Victoria.

* * *

**7 Juli 2013**

Tibalah hari yang dinantikan oleh kedua orang itu. Aku sudah siap dengan segalanya. Aku sudah siap dan aku sudah bisa menerimanya. Aku datang ke pesta itu dan memberi selamat.

"Yesung _hyung_, Sungmin _hyung_, selamat atas pernikahannya." Ucapku sambil menjabat tangan mereka.

Yesung _hyung _membalas jabatan tanganku, "Kau cemburu ya?"

Aku kaget. Ku jawab saja, "Tidak."

"Sudahlah mengaku saja, aku tahu kok."

Aku menghembuskan nepas beratku, lalu menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku cemburu."

"Kau berbohong. Aku tahu itu."

Aku mengibaskan tanganku, lalu ku lirik Sungmin _hyung_ yang ada di sebelahnya. "Terserah saja jika kau tak percaya." Lalu aku meninggalkan mereka berdua dan aku pulang setelah tugasku selesai.

* * *

**8 Juli 2013**

Aku mendiamkan dan mengasingkan diri dari Sungmin _hyung_ sejak kemarin. Aku tidak peduli dia mencariku atau tidak. Yang jelas aku masih marah karena Yesung _hyung _itu. Aku berinisiatif untuk bermain dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. _Truth or Dare_.

Saat aku mendapat gilitan, aku memilih _truth_ dan mendapat pertanyaan, "Siapa orang yang sedang _oppa _sukai?"

Aku berpikir untuk beberapa waktu dan akhirnya aku membalas dengan menulis _username_ Victoria.

Seketika itu agensi ramai dan semuanya menjodoh-jodohkan kami serta berniat membuat kami berpacaran -_-

Karena aku sudah pernah mengungkapkannya, jadi aku tidak perlu malu untuk _mention username _dia, bukan?

Permainan tetap berlanjut hingga aku dan dia terkena _limit_ bersama. Kami ngobrol di _Direct Messages. _Hingga akhirnya aku tidak tahu mendapat keberanian dari mana, aku menyatakannya lagi dan membuat dia menjadi kekasihku. Kekasih gelap tentunya. Dan seketika itu, aku adalah orang yang paling jahat karena telah melakukan hal seperti ini.

* * *

**9 Juli 2013**

Eunhyuk, salah satu teman yang selalu mendengar segala ceritaku ahirnya tau apa yang aku lakukan di akun itu. Dia mengirimiku pesarn, "Lu kalo gini sama aja selingkuh."

Aku terkesiap. Lalu ku balas, "Gua harus gimana? Haruskah gua akhirin ini?"

"Jangan dulu. Lu seenaknya tembak orang terus lu putusin? Tsk."

Aku sudah benar-benar bingung disini. Aku juga bukan tipikal orang yang masa-bodo dengan keadaan sekitar. Kami berdebat sampai akhirnya pada 10 Juli 2013 Yesung _hyung _(Auvray) tahu semuanya. Aku menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya tanpa ada yang aku tutupi. Tetapi mungkin memang sudah terlalu fatal yang aku lakukan, akhirnya dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin _hyung._

Seharian Sungmin _hyung _menghilang, aku tidak tahu dia dimana. Dan saat dia muncul di hadapanku, dia bilang, "Nggak, aku yang salah, udah selese semua. Ye hyung minta putus, terserah kamu mau minta gitu juga. Biar aku sendirian."

Lantas aku berpikir, 'Bukannya akan lebih jahat kalau aku meninggalkannya sendirian? Aku juga bersalah disini.'

Hingga ku putuskan untuk tetap bersamanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, keadaan di _open account_ ribut sekali. Tidak sedikit yang menyindirku. Aku benar-benar merasa terpojokkan, tetapi dia lebih terpojokkan karena dituduh sudah merebut aku dari Yesung _hyung _(KPOPRP). Dia dituduh oleh Yesung _hyung _(KPOPRP) juga.

Masa-masa sulitku tidak hanya berhenti disitu, hingga aku mendapatkan _mention confess _dari salah satu otang yang dekat dengan Sungmin _hyung_.

**#MC****to fakegvixian Hai sutradara. Mau dong main drama ama lu. Ntar gantian elu yang menderita ye /? Fr:hubungi 14045**

Aku hanya tersenyum miris setelah tahu siapa pengirimnya. Selain merusak hubungan orang, aku juga merusak persahabatan mereka.

_Stupd, Cho._

* * *

Hari-hari kami lewati dengan semua kalimat pedas yang dilayangkan untuk kami. Mulai dari mantan kekasih kami, teman kami, dan bahkan sahabat kami sendiri. Seakan menulikan semuanya, aku tetap menggenggam erat tangannya untuk bersama-sama melewati apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Entah itu hujatan atau yang lainnya.

Dan sekarang, aku dengan dia akan menginjak 11 bulan bersama. Berjalan bersama melewati masa sulit yang pernah dialami. Dan sekarang kami sudah memiliki tiga malaikat kecil yang akan meramaikan keluarga kecil kami. Riley (_namja_), Acelaine (_yeoja_), dan Evelyn (_yeoja_). Tentu saja mereka menggunakan margaku. Riley Cho, Acelaine Cho, dan Evelyn Cho.

Sekarang juga,Yesung _hyung_ (Auvray), Yesung _hyung _(KPOPRP), dan Eunhyuk sudah bisa menerima hubunganku dengannya. Dan kami sudah tidak canggung untuk memulai dan mengganti semuanya dengan lembaran putih bersih tanpa coretan tinta yang runyam seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

_Dear you,_

Terimakasih ku ucapkan untuk kekasih dan juga istriku, Archard Joscelin Courtemanche. Yang selalu untukku dan bersedia untuk saling menggenggam tangan untuk melewati semuanya bersama-sama.

Aku mencintaimu.

_Your husband,_

Hyde Fitzroy Vauville

* * *

Bingung membacanya? Silahkan baca di _chapter_ sebelumnya yang ada di lain akun. Mohon maaf, saya lupa email dan _password_ akun yang sebelumnya. Jadi ku putuskan membuat akun baru dengan _penname_ yang tidak jauh berbeda. _Chapter_ sebelumnya: fanfiction titik n-e-t /s/9207753/1/Thanks-for-Everything

Review?


End file.
